FP - March, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22081-22200 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2407. *FP - February, 2407 *FP - April, 2407 Earth Plots First Week Recovered, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes back to Paris and releases MOIRA DEVRIX from her position as acting President. MARCUS WOLFE talks to KATAL DHAJA about Rahne’s idea for a name change and she offers to bring it up to Chiaro. NERYS DORR and MARCUS finally notice how weird it is to not have Rahne in their life before they talk about the idea of their own children one day. KAHAN TAMBE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE have a girls day out, catching up with Section 31 things and speculating who the Puppetmaster is. MOIRA has a run in with MARCUS who goes into a rant about just how dangerous it would be for her to be President and his desire to have the election pushed back three months. LALI GREENWOOD is conducting interviews for new body guards and asks NRR’BT MADDIX to work for her – something he agrees to do six months out of the year or whenever the Fenrir is stationed. KALAL ELBRUNNE seeks out INDIRA FROBISHER, bringing out her wild side as they go clubbing then get sexy in a hovercab. KATAL finally gets around to bringing up the name change for Rahne to CHIARO DHOW and he is agreeable to the idea. SAMANTHA talks to JACKSON MOYER about Section 31 and how they are going to rebuild and where, as well as the man who blew up the building was a known agent to many in the section, who did it to save his child. MARCUS seeks out ZAVALA LIU, hoping to get to know her better and ends up asking her to come live with him and Nerys. KATAL informs MARCUS of the name change before NERYS arrives and gets more information on Zavala coming to live with them. Second Week Going to see WILLIAM BELL, MARLINA BELL talks to him about her relationship with Connor and that she is going to be headed off on the election circuit in April. RAHNE DHAJA is back with MARCUS WOLFE and she is told about Zavala moving in, as well as the approval for her name change. New character ALARIS SONIAN interrogates CONNOR about his strange connections to the recent plots, but doesn’t get anywhere since Connor has no memories. ZAHIR AL-KHALID hopes to offer some advice and runs into MICHAEL RICHARDSON V in the President’s Residence, but they have some very differing opinions on what makes a good leader. Ready for more, MARLINA talks to CONNOR about intimacy and they have sex for the first time since her accident. KALAL ELBRUNNE has an unexpected visit from JAYASHRI MERYN who is more than happy to give her gifts of congrats to him about the Sparks case. MARCUS seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD now he would’ve had time to recuperate and talk about who will be the replacement VP/Sec of Defense and theories on who did the attacks and why – whispers of Section 31 coming to the surface. RAHNE is out with ELLIANA TREDWAY on the pier, having cotton candy while they talk about their families. MARCUS and ZAVALA LIU have a conversation about her hopes for the future, so he offers to help out. MOIRA DEVRIX wants to iron out her stance on S31 if it comes up in their debates but MICHAEL inwardly things the organization should be made legal. Third Week Gathering together, MOIRA DEVRIX talks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID and is once again on the defensive to protect her choice in VP and just how much of a cowboy Richardson could be. NOMA is back on the planet to help with investigations when she talks to LUKE UNA and is concerned about his new girlfriend Samantha. JACKSON MOYER is called into the CID and talks to ALARIS SONIAN but thinks he is a quack who can’t interrogate people and is ultimately let go. DYLAN DHOW is at a camp when he runs into ZAVALA LIU who is studying a case of frog overpopulation. MOIRA and MARCUS WOLFE talk about Section 31 and releasing a joint statement about condemning it. NOMA continues to her quest for information MELISSA FUKUSHIMA goes to Connor’s house and runs into MARLINA BELL where they discuss Connor and the recent events. MEGAN SPARKS has a date night out with WILLIAM BELL only to learn more about his past and girlfriends. ZAVALA continues her work at the camp with DYLAN there, asking questions on how to help. JANA KORVIN calls JACKSON to his office and asks him more about the recent events but gets nowhere. MATILDA WEISS confesses to MICHAL JESYN that she wants to get plastic surgery. RAHNE DHAJA is having a bath when she talks to MARCUS about the President’s kids and springtime. Fourth Week For NOAH ALMIN’s birthday, MOLLY O’BRIEN surprises him with something when he has even forgotten the date – just too busy with other things. RAHNE DHAJA makes a gift for CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MARCUS WOLFE brings it to him in hopes of helping out. ODESSA MUNROE has her 9th birthday and confides in DARON LETHO-EVEK about some of her feelings on being mixed species and her father. SAMANTHA ELBUNNR takes a break from some drama when she talks to her little brother KALAL ELBRUNNE (the real one) and makes up a super hero plot for him to play in. Visiting with the President, ZAHIR AL-KHALID hopes to help CHRISTOPHER out but feels awkward when Chris is moody. NOMA hopes to trick JACKSON MOYER and disguises herself as Samantha. Gathering information, she learns that Jax really does have some Section 31 connections and Sam too. JACKSON is called into JANA KORVIN’s office and finally arrested when caught in too many lies. JACKSON is then interrogated by KATHRYN JANEWAY, getting the book thrown at him before he tries to make a plea deal to save Samantha by giving up names like the Fenrir’s new ops officer and Eben Dorr. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is about to leave for the election circuit when DELANEY NORAD confesses to him that she is pregnant. KORVIN is having a hard time believing Moyer and talks to JANA KESS PORGOIT about his feelings of betrayal. CONNOR chats with PATRICK REESE and gossips about the recent things going on including Moyer being arrested. BARBARA GREENWOOD wakes from a terrible nightmare spawned by her post-traumatic stress and NRR’BT MADDIX is there to help her. He brings her to CHRISTOPHER and LALI GREENWOOD before the parents vow to get her in some therapy. Cardassia Plots First Week On Prime for school, MARIEL OKEA goes shopping only to run into SISI VENIK. They chat and he asks her out only to find out she is dating Hoit. Upset, he lies and says he has a girlfriend. Needing a real girlfriend, MARIEL seeks out SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and asks her to play along for the night. SISI goes to HOIT UULI and tells him what is going on but they agree to have a double date. Second Week When MARIEL OKEA gets to Stars, he is nervous about meeting SISI VENIK and HOIT UULI, but makes due until SENDRA MYSEN-UNA arrives. They have some awkward tension from jealously before Sisi gets upset and calls things a night. Third Week With the Valiant ready to part ways, SISI VENIK talks to MARIEL OKEA about everything that happened before they part ways, no longer friends or able to mend fences. Flashbacks - Past Plots Third Week 1962 When REINE MOURIN is going to university, she meets with a cute Professor named CHRESTIEN PICARD, before they talk about diplomacy and her mother. #03 March, 2407 2407 #03 2407 #03